


Worth dancing with

by Artist_Kun, Zenith (Cervalces_Scotti)



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Lumity, that blonde girl from episode one, that's human amity, yes - Freeform, zoey williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artist_Kun/pseuds/Artist_Kun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cervalces_Scotti/pseuds/Zenith
Summary: (Popular Girl x Outcast trope because why not)Zoey got stood up at prom. Yes... at prom! And maybe a certain person can make her night magical.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Human Amity/Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Worth dancing with

**Author's Note:**

  * For [G_U](https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_U/gifts).



Zoey Williams, the most popular girl in school, captain of the cheerleading squad, straight-A student, a role model to everyone in school... got stood up by her date to prom. She's at the bleacher's watching everyone dancing with their dates. She got a bit jealous that her friends were having the time of their lives with their dates while she's just at the side, watching this all happen. 

It wasn't fair. She was "the" Zoey Williams! How dare her date stood her up and never give her the most beautiful night she deserves! She sighed as she watches everyone enjoying Prom. She smiled a bit when she remembers the school dance that happened last year where the school's weirdo, Luz Noceda, got kicked out because of dressing in an otter onesie. 

Zoey won't lie, Luz looked cute on that onesie. Yes, she had secretly had a crush on the weirdo. She didn't tell anyone about this because her reputation was on the line. There was something about the Latina that made Zoey feel different, but she wasn't sure what it is. Her best friend, Britney, sits down next to her as she puts a hand on her shoulder. Zoey refused to look at her.

"Hey, Zoey, did Dante stood you up? I haven't seen him for a while now." Zoey didn't know how to answer this. 

Maybe Dante stood her up or maybe he asked another girl out and thought that he would make her a fool by sitting at the sidelines alone. This was the last time she'd give Dante a chance. Jocks am I right? Well, not every jock but you get what the author means.

"I don't know and I don't care. He probably was joking when he asked me out or he's with another girl." She responded. Britney gasp and her expression are like she was offended by something. 

"How dare he stood you up! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind-"

"Britney, chill! It's not a big deal!"

"But this is Prom! It is a big deal!" 

"JUST DROP IT OKAY!" 

Britney flinched at the power Zoey's tone has. Zoey immediately felt bad about telling her best friend off but she didn't lie about not being a big deal for her. She stood up from her seat and looks at Brtiney's face with guilt. 

"I just... I just need some air." 

Zoey left the gym and starts going in the direction of the school's rooftop. She wanted to look at the scenery from above. It was the only thing that could calm her down. As she walks down the dark halls of the school, she began to think about Luz again. Her adorable weird antics always calmed her down. Sure, she would snap at her but deep down she didn't mean any of the things she would say the Luz. 

She regrets everything when she saw the look in her eyes. She looked so scared and hurt. Zoey really wanted to apologize but there were too many people at that time so she just walked away. It still haunts her to this day about the look on her crush's face when she blurted mean things about her. Sometimes, she wished there was a way to time travel and stop her past self from being mean.

Zoey opened the entrance to the rooftop and the first thing she heard was an angelic singing voice. She quietly closed the entrance behind her and saw someone looking at the stars while singing. She wasn't familiar with the song but she couldn't help but listen to it some more. The singing stop and the person looked behind them and Zoey didn't expect the person to be her crush, Luz Noceda. 

That explains why she couldn't see her at the gym earlier. Luz stood up and continues to look at Zoey. Honestly, they both don't know what to say. A greeting? A compliment? They weren't sure. Zoey takes a step forward and wanted to apologize for disturbing her but ended up tripping on the floor. Luz's quick reflexes saved Zoey but they ended up on the floor. 

Zoey was blushing like crazy. Luz was on top of her and she didn't know how to respond to this situation. Luz looked pretty up close and Zoey was trying her best not to ruin the moment. Unfortunately, Luz had other plans. She was freaking out inside. 

_"Okay, Noceda. Just say something... ANYTHING! M-Maybe compliment her eyes!"_

"You have eyes," Luz spoke. 

_"H U H? REALLY NOCEDA?? NOW SHE THINKS YOU'RE EVEN WEIRDER THAN BEFORE"_

The tension broke as Zoey began to giggle at the silly compliment. This had surprised Luz. She hasn't seen this side of the cheerleader after the years of being her classmates. The Latina smiled and got up before pulling Zoey up.

"You really know how to lighten up an awkward situation, weirdo." Zoey teased but in a friendly way. That was new.

"People call me the master at ice breakers." Luz smugly said as she pointing herself. 

"I can see that- whoa!" Luz's jolted in surprise and panicked a bit.

"What?! Is there something on my face-"

"You have eyes." Zoey smiled and Luz paused for a moment before playfully shoving Zoey and the cheerleader couldn't stop laughing. 

"Very funny, Williams. Anyways, aren't you suppose to be dancing with Dante?" Luz asked, and noticed that Zoey's mood changed. The cheerleader turns around and hugs herself. She didn't want to admit to Luz that she had been stood up at Prom. 

"He stood you up, didn't he? What a jerk. He doesn't realize how lucky he is!" That caught Zoey off guard. She didn't know what Luz meant about Dante being lucky. Luz sat next to her and places her suit jacket on Zoey's shoulder before looking at the night sky to watch the stars. 

"Don't waste your time mopping towards him. He isn't worth your time." Zoey stayed silent and held the suit jacket a bit tightly. She leans her head on the Latina's shoulder and closed her eyes to enjoy this moment. She was safe to show Luz her soft side and hope that no one would ruin this moment.

"Zoey? Do you want to dance with me?" Zoey perked up and removes herself from Luz. 

"What?"

"Since you didn't get to dance with your date, I was thinking if you want to dance with me. It's totally cool if you don-"

"Yes!" Zoey cleared her throat and cringe at how loud her response is. 

"I mean yes. I'll dance with you. There's no music thought."

"We don't need music. We can just... enjoy this without it." 

The two of them stood up and looked at each other. Luz puts her hand on Zoey's waist and her other hand is holding Zoey's. Zoey puts her hand on Luz's shoulder and she's holding hands with Luz. They started to slow dance and Luz was right, it was enjoyable without the music. 

Zoey Williams was happy. Her night was saved by none other than her crush, Luz Noceda. She gasps when the Latina lifted her and spins her a bit before putting her back down to go back to slow dancing. 

"Sorry for not warning you. I thought that moment was perfect." Luz apologized.

"It's okay. It just caught me off guard." 

Luz giggled as she twirled Zoey around and dips her down carefully. Zoey wraps her arms around Luz's neck and stares through the Latina's beautiful brown eyes. Luz smiled and lifts the cheerleader bridal style. Their foreheads touched and their hearts were beating so fast. The cheerleader noticed how warm Luz was and smiled softly as she had smelled Luz's scent. Lemons. 

"We should probably stop. I don't want anyone to jump to conclusions about you dancing with um... a weirdo like me..." Luz's voice cracked a bit and was about to put Zoey down but wasn't prepared for what's going to happen next. 

Zoey pecked Luz's lips and loved how soft the Latina's lips are. Luz didn't expect this to happen. She was confused but still held Zoey in her arms. She wasn't understanding any of this. Zoey noticed this and realizes what she's done.

"Lu-Luz, I'm so sorry! I should've asked you first-"

"This is a prank." Zoey fell silent to what her crush had said.

"This is a prank, isn't it? Your friends are probably here recording the whole thing. I-I should've not asked you to dance with me-"

"Luz, look at me." Zoey cooed and gently puts her hand on Luz's cheeks. The Latina looks at the cheerleader and had calmed down a bit when Zoey was caressing her cheek. The moonlight was shining above them and Zoey looked beautiful. 

"None of this was a prank. I was gonna stay here to clear my thought but I saw you alone here, singing. I was about to leave but you turned around. I haven't been the nicest person to you and I want to change that. I've been... I've been having feelings for you lately and I thought earlier was the right moment to go for it." Zoey sighed and looks away from Luz. 

"But you shouldn't fall in love with me. N-No one falls in love with me. I-I'm a weirdo an-" Luz was cut off by Zoey's finger touching on her lips. 

"And that doesn't matter to me. I remembered how you would do silly antics and I won't lie when I said that you have brightened up my day. Luz, I remembered the flower you gave me on my birthday because no one had greeted me and it was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done to me. You were trying everything to make everyone happy and that's when I realize I have a crush on you." Zoey smiled and removed her finger away from Luz's lips. 

"Oh... wow... flowers." Luz chuckled nervously. She didn't know what to say after but she needed to answer Zoey.

"I... also have a crush on you. After you snapped at me last week, I would avoid you. I thought you wouldn't care about me." 

Both of them had confessed to each other. Zoey felt so happy to know that her crush likes her back. She wanted to kiss her soft lips so badly but was shy to ask. Luz got the message and smiled at the cheerleader. 

"Do you... wanna kiss?" She asked nicely, and Zoey nods her head. 

The two of them leaned slowly and closed their eyes as they felt their lips had touched. Their second kiss was magical, at least to them. Luz pulled off and chuckled when she saw Zoey's pouty face. She kisses her cheek and puts her down. 

"So... wh-what are we now?" Luz asked. Zoey held Luz's hand and kisses the back of her hand.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" The Latina smiled and hugs the cheerleader.

"Of course!" 

The two of them got back to slow dancing and Zoey's Prom Night was so perfect. She got a girlfriend and had her first kiss with her. Everything was perfect. What the couple didn't know... is that Britney had witness all of it and had taken a photo for evidence.


End file.
